Wished
by Kirkeh
Summary: Cyd James. Ocarina of Time. Romance. Need I say more? I know there are other types of these, but I want my two cents in, 'kay?


Chapter One

Author's Note: Well, I know there's a lot of these kind stories published, but…I dun care. I just wanna write one. XD And the first chapter might be crappy, because I suck at writing first chapters. I promise it'll get better. Just read and review.

"CYD JAMES!" shrieked the ever-so-loud voice of her beauty-obsessed mother. Cyd peeked her head in the bedroom of the 'mistress,' her dark brown eyes scanning her perfectly made-up mother. Mrs. James had her blond chin-length hair in place, and her eyes brightly outlined by light blue eyeliner. Her eyes, usually cheerful and sparkly, were flecked with red and her perfectly plucked eyebrows were narrowed.

"Get your ass in here." Cyd meekly walked into the neat area, feeling out of place with her dark clothing and her make-up, compared to her mother.

"What is this?" A picture, neatly drawn and filled with color, mainly red and black, laid on her mother's slim legs, so Cyd could perfectly see.

"A drawing. What the hell does it look like?" Her mother's eyes widened, as she heard her middle daughter swear.

"You do not swear in the damn house! It sets a bad example for Ashleigh! You better get your act together, and be more like Cass, before I kick you out!" Her mother stood, her 5'6'' body barely reaching to Cyd's shoulders. Even though it was a stupid reason to fight, Cyd shot back,

"I don't wanna be like Cass! I don't wanna be a cheerleader, and be Mommy's Little Girl! I hated it when I was put in that position, and I hated you! I still do!" Cyd added.

"One more word, young lady! One more word, and you're kicked out!" screamed her mother.

"I don't need to get kicked out! I'm already leaving!" Cyd bolted from the bedroom, and slammed her door shut.

"_I hate this place. I have to leave,_" thought Cyd, packing a small black duffel bag with pairs of clothes, her diary, toiletries, and some snacks. Then she looked longingly at her beloved Nintendo 64, and stroked its translucent-pink cover.

"_I'll just take this with me…like I'll find an outlet to play it on…_" Cyd picked up the Nintendo and a controller, and picked up a few of her favorite games: Super Mario 64, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Crus'n USA. She packed them neatly in the bag, kissed a few stuffed animals good-bye, and ran out of the house, her figure hidden in the darkness.

Cyd wandered around aimlessly Hyde Field, and soon got tired, found a bench and sat down. She opened her bag and pulled out an Oatmeal sandwich, nibbling it slowly, and pulled out a random N64 game.

Zelda.

"_What a crappy life I have,_" sighed Cyd, deep in thought. She fingered the smooth cartridge longingly, wishing she could live in the game, be a mere game character.

Also be surrounded by those cute male characters, like Sheik and Link.

"I wish I could live in this game," She said aloud, and suddenly, the night sky lit up like it was morning. A swirling vortex-like thing came out of the sky.

"It's a tornado!" Cyd gasped, and too frozen to move, she watched it come in her direction. Her black hair whipped everywhere, and suddenly, everything stopped. The vortex still moved, but nothing was blowing.

Frightened, but also curious, Cyd stepped up to it, and, clutching her bag tightly, she gently touched the vortex.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the vortex suddenly sucked her up, where she would be put in another world…one that would be similar, yet different, altogether.

Cyd was still screaming when she was dropped from the sky, and landed on the dusty ground, hard.

"Crap!" She watched as her black duffel bounced out of her hand, and rolled to a stop. Then her ears picked up the sound of galloping hooves heading towards her. A brown blur, what seemed to be just a large, muscular horse, stopped briefly, to pick up her bag and start off again. There was no rider on the horse.

"_Weird…that looked ­just like Epona!_" thought Cyd. But she always thought that when she saw a brown horse. But she started to run after it, but after a couple minutes, she grew tired.

Sighing, she fell to the ground, the hot sun beating down on her. Cyd wiped the sweat from her brow, and closed her eyes, thinking of snow, ice cream, ice down her back, and the North Pole. But that just made her hotter.

She fell back onto the ground, and dozed off, the perspire on her falling to the ground.

"_I could probably fill a smelly Lake Hylia by the time I run out of body sweat_," Cyd thought before she fell asleep.

For the next few hours, the sun still high in the sky, and as hot as ever, Cyd tossed and turned on the dusty ground, her black dress now turning into a nice dusty brown. Her black and white striped knee-highs gathered a few layers of dirt, and her black knee-high platform boots were a bit dirty as well.

She stayed that way until a familiar character, clad in green, a shield sheathed under a shield, came walking by, obviously looking for something. Then he gasped, as he saw the strange black-haired and black-dressed girl laying in the middle of Hyrule Field.

"_Is she dead?_" the man thought, taking his still-sheathed sword and poking the girl's stomach with the hilt. She jumped up, her dark eyes flashing, her fists folded, as she looked around.

"Who the hell poked me?" She demanded in a don't-mess-with-me voice, as she stood up. Then her eyes trailed over to the male, and scanned him up and down. Then her dark scowl quickly changed into a gleeful smile.

"Are you the one with the horse?" She asked, dusting her strange clothes off. The man nodded, and the girl's smile widened.

"She just passed by. Follow me." The man, suspiciously wary of the girl's friendly behavior, and followed her, his eyes and body alert, in case she was working for Ganondorf.

"There she is. Now, can you get my pack?" The man nodded quickly, as he steadily wandered over to his horse, and as he approached her, he got a sugar cube ready.

"Hey, Epona…It's me…" said the male. He gently grabbed the slobber-covered black pack, and softly whistled, signaling that it was okay for the horse. The horse gleefully turned, and the man fed her the sugar cube.

"Hey, miss, it's safe. Come get your pack," called the man in green, and Cyd, hiding a smirk, went over to her favorite game character and took the pack. Then she opened it, and felt around for her cell phone.

It was gone.

"I-it can't be," Cyd gasped. She plopped herself on the ground, and dug through the bag, pulling out several outfits, toiletries, and snacks. Her Nintendo, games, and cell phone were missing.

"What is it, miss?" The man asked in alarm. Was she missing an important gem? Rupees? He bent down and watched as she pulled out stranger clothes. Slacks, tiny shirts that seemed fit for the Kokiri, and strange shoes.

"I-it's nothing…" She replied after a while, putting her stuff back in. Of course it was missing. You couldn't have electronics and such in a place where they haven't even heard of Converses.

"Well…now that that fiasco is over, I guess I should introduce myself." The man stood, and helped Cyd up.

"I am Link. And you are?" Cyd's smirk finally came out, but she hoped to God that it looked like a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Link. My name is Cyd." Link held out his hand, which was mainly hidden beneath a brown gauntlet, and Cyd took it, surprised to find that he had a smooth grip.

"Nice to meet you…and where are you from? You aren't from around here, I know…you don't have the hair of a Gerudo, the scales of a Zora, the rocky back of a Goron, nor the pointed ears of a Hylian. So I'm assuming you aren't from around Hyrule." Cyd smiled.

"Good guess, Blondie. I'm from a sta… country called Kentucky." Link looked interested, at the sound of a new place.

"What is in this…Kentucky?" Link asked eagerly. Cyd nearly laughed at his eager face, but she held a straight face as she spoke.

"A crappy life. Nothing but stupid people who care about themselves, and a bunch of hillbillies scattered between." Cyd couldn't held but notice that Link's face sort of dropped in disappointment.

"Well...that sounds boring there. And I'm guessing you couldn't take it, so you left?" Cyd nodded. "Where are you headed?"

Cyd shrugged. "Nowhere."

Link smiled. "Well, I'm on this little…adventure, let's call it. Would you like to come?"

Cyd was about to reply, when a tinny, annoying voice popped out of nowhere.

"No, Link! She could be working for Ganondorf!" Navi. Cyd groaned at the fairy. She _hated _that fairy with a passion.

"Shut up, Navi. You even thought that Malon, of all people, was working for Ganondorf. _Malon_, Navi, for Farore's sake." Navi's tiny pixie face heated up.

"Well, you can't blame me! I'm about a gazillion years old here! I'm old!"

"Only about, oh, 23?" Navi blushed a Cheez-It box red. Cyd, who stood patiently, listened to them argue.

"FINE. So when she mysteriously leaves and Ganondorf tracks you down and kills you, I'll laugh! Laugh in your ugly little dead face!" Navi buzzed around Cyd's head for good measure, and hid in his hat.

"Don't mind Navi. She's a bit miffed, because I'm taking on another partner besides her." Cyd laughed, and shifted her pack to another shoulder. Together, they stood in an awkward silence before Link said, "Well, I need to go to Kakariko Village to get a certain…item."

"Hookshot," Cyd instantly blurted out, causing Link to narrow his eyes.

"Is that what it is?" Cyd nodded, and quickly ran through her ever-so-handy excuse-on-demand mind.

"Um…it was a possession in my family, but a clumsy member lost it. It landed somewhere in Kakariko, but no one knows where?" Cyd offered, hoping not to sound so questioning.

"Oh." Link nodded shortly, then watched as Epona munched on grass. "That reminds me… if you're coming along with me, then you need a horse." Her heart pounded with alarm. A horse? She was practically freaked out by horses. Now she has to ride one?

"Um…sure. Where can I get one?" Cyd mumbled quietly.

"Lon Lon Ranch. A good friend of mine probably has one to spare. Wait here with Epona, and I'll get one." With that being said, Link left Cyd alone with Epona, who snorted occasionally, and munched on grass.

"Stupid horse," She grumbled, and sat on the luscious grass, watching the sun set slowly.

Meanwhile, Link, who arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, was walking slowly with Malon as he checked out horses.

"I don't get to see you much, Link," Malon was saying, but Link barely heard her, as he looked at a dark mare with a tan star on her forehead.

"You like Mata, don't you?" Malon grinned, and leaned against the wooden post. "She's the best one here. After Epona, of course." Link laughed.

"So, this Cyd girl just wandered in and you're taking her on?" Link nodded. "Goddesses, you're such a gentleman. But before your little 'quest' is over, you have to bring her to the ranch so I can meet her. What does she look like?"

"She has a little past shoulder-length, but above waist-length, if that's how you put it, black hair, dressed in a strange, short black dress, white and black stripped stockings, and high, and literally, like five inches off the ground, boots that barely reach her knees. Her dark eyes are intense, and she has an attitude. Cyd seems cool so far." Malon nodded slowly.

"So you think Mata's good for Cyd?" Malon asked. Link nodded vigorously.

"She seems perfect. How much?"

Cyd sighed, watching the moon rise, waiting for Link to hurry back.

"Come on, Link…I don't wanna sit out and fight those damn Stalchilds…" Cyd whispered, as Epona still snorted occasionally. Then she heard the galloping of a horse.

"Finally, Blondie! What took you so long?"

"Had to race her a few times to pay off some of my debt. She was 1,000 Rupees, Cyd." Cyd whistled lowly, then watched Link get off.

"Time to learn how to ride a horse, Cyd. Whether you like it, or not." Cyd grumbled.

"Can't we at least learn in the morning? I don't like the idea of riding at night."

"Fine. In the morning. But since we're not teaching-learning, let's get some sleep."

Long, I know. But the original one was about, a half a page long. And…please, don't say, 'OMG u copy-cat!1 I c lots of those stories!1' But, if you read the top/you/ might get a clue. (:

**Instructions**: Please go to bottom left-hand corner of screen. Press review button. Type positive, non-negative comment. Click okay.

See you next chap,

Kirkeh

xxoo


End file.
